Your Coming With me!
by Neon Panties
Summary: Where a poor girl is taken for the prince what will Sakura do will she last like them what is Saskue's plan to do with her.
1. Really This Is What I Wake Up To

So this is my first fan new at this so i hope you all will like this im new at this but i have loved reading them. So i wanted to make some . Please R&R so i know if a did good .So Enjoy

* * *

Sakura's PVO:

I sighed trying to find my shoes i had on my neon green sports bra and mini black running shorts i found them _cha take that_ she pulled on her old shoes going ready to go to say bye to her mom . they lived in a run down house they got cheep. it wasn't that bad though well not the best naighboro hood . people died and got hurt cops around a lot but they had no other place to go but the streets her mom was having trouble getting a job and well i work 3 jobs when i can to pay for this place i opened my door and froze at the bottom of the stairs i saw my mom talking to 3 men there backs to me . Silently i stood with my back to my room listen closely.

'' When need your rent now its been month'' One man with adeep voice say rather loudly making my mother shake

'' im trying please i need more time '' she said with a weak voice making tears come to my eyes i blinked fast making them disapear fully .

'' No!'' She dark voice said '' well we told you that if you did pay soon bad things would happen'' he said making me puzzled what would they make us live on the street or what

'' What are you going to do '' my mother asked taking a step away from the tall dark men

and laugh left ones mouth '' Well we know you have a child a daughter am i right?'' the man asked with a dark voice his hair puzzled me it looked like a ducks butt

* * *

So i didnt know if i did this good or not so i made it small my next one will be longer much longer trust me just tell me if this part is good or not right now thank you next part will be up soon every one .

-Love-

Swollen Music


	2. Who Are You People?

So yeah i Don't own Naruto so yeah but here's my next story its going to be loner this one yes it will thank you every one who is reading this please R&R thank you loves

* * *

_Last Time ..._

_'' When need your rent now its been month'' One man with adeep voice say rather loudly making my mother shake_

_'' im trying please i need more time '' she said with a weak voice making tears come to my eyes i blinked fast making them disapear fully ._

_'' No!'' She dark voice said '' well we told you that if you did pay soon bad things would happen'' he said making me puzzled what would they make us live on the street or what_

_'' What are you going to do '' my mother asked taking a step away from the tall dark men_

_and laugh left ones mouth '' Well we know you have a child a daughter am i right?'' the man asked with a dark voice his hair puzzled me it looked like a ducks butt_

* * *

Sakura backed up feeling like some one socked her in the belly. Really that going to pull that card. She looked down horrified at hem

''You wouldn't care '' my mother chocked out of her mouth

''Oh but we would '' On of the men said turning around a smirk coming over his face seeing me wearing something like this '' Hey boss looks likes that's here '' The man had dark glasses and spiky hair his jacket covering his mouth hmm. strange guy. She backed up again '' oh its okay sweet heart we wont hurt y-'' he was cut off as my mother started to scream

''RUN! RUN SAKURA RUN NOW GET OUT OF HERE!''

The two guys came running at me there boss staying behind with my mother .I ran for my room really not knowing where to go . She went for her room locking the door as a ear piercing scream echo through my house. My mothers scream. My door was banging and cracking what do i do damn it what do i fucking do . I ran across my tiny room to my window .

My door crashed open as i was haft way out my window i screamed As arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back in. It was the guy with the strange hair i was kicking so badly trying to get away. The other man came in front me her had white shortish with blue tips '' its okay sweet heart we wont hurt you but i wouldnt upset shino if i were you '' I Froz e then spit at him and tried to get away but it was like it did nothing to them . I swing my head back there forward head butting both of them helping me get away i ran for to stairs before i got grabbed from behind again.

''Now you should be caring full more '' i got turned around his hands gripping my forearms. It lack eyes started into mine his blueish raven hair moved into a hair style looking like a ducks butt.

''W-w-who are you people''

'' Ha nice you don' t know me i'm Sauske Uchiha '

''Wheres my mother?''  
i said raising my voice at him

''Well she didn't agree she talking a little nap for now well i long on ''A smirk came across over his face. i glanced around him and gasped covering my mouth as tears flowed down my face she was ...dead

Anger took over my body as a glared at him i used most of my stranger to pull away from him lucky i have easy moving cloths on i swung my leg up hitting him across the face just as his worker came down the stairs

''How dare you do that to Lord Sasuke you wench .'' they both said at the same time to me

how dare i ? your the ones who killed my parents so sorry oh wait i'm not! she hate no right to die you heart less people '' i scream at them tears flowing down my cheeks Sasuke took a step closer to me '' Back up!'' but he didn't i moved far away from them to of the room and sat with my knees pulled close to me chest looking at her lifeless dead body how could someone just do that and not care mostly at all he had no emotion in his eyes . i wasn't paying attention and Sasuke grabbed me pulling me to my feet ruffly making me look at him

''stop crying its just a weakness ''

i pushed him away from me why was he so cold i ran out the door but stumbled not making it very far these people where just mean. They where right behind her how to get away how . She stumbled again and fell flat on the ground skidding on the ground. Her belly get road burn and her legs to . She cried out in pain it was hurting so badly . I tried to get back up but just fell back down again. They came over picking my up as Sasuke opened the door and laid me own . A sigh left my lips i needed to get up i needed to get out call the cops or do something

the white haired male sat in the back with me the other two sat up front taking off to someplace i don't know.

* * *

i Woke up in a fluffy bed all around me it was different it was a pink room empty mostly but for the bed side table and dresser the closet doors closed shut and locked strange i tryed to sit up but groaned out in pain and looked down my belly and Leg she laid there looking at the ceiling .

''IM going to kill Sasuke Uchiha ''

she said softly looking at the ceiling and heard moving if only he could sit up though

'' ha that's not so lady like now is it '' came a voice from over next to her .Shit!


	3. Where Am I?

Why hello every one thank you for staying around with me still means a lot to me . Well i don't own Naruto to bad please tell me what you think of this i love this story but i don't know what you peoples think of it

Well here is what happened last time

_i Woke up in a fluffy bed all around me it was different it was a pink room empty mostly but for the bed side table and dresser the closet doors closed shut and locked strange i tryed to sit up but groaned out in pain and looked down my belly and Leg she laid there looking at the ceiling ._

_''IM going to kill Sasuke Uchiha ''_

_she said softly looking at the ceiling and heard moving if only he could sit up though_

_'' ha that's not so lady like now is it '' came a voice from over next to her .Shit!_

* * *

__His voice startled me badly . I shot up in bed holding my belly as pain shot through my body all over . She looked to her right he was standing over at the window looking right at me. His eyes felt like they were seeing right through me. it was so creepy having a look like that at you . i didn't want to open my mouth i didn't know what do say maybe like hey you idiot why am i here . She looked at him he had his messy duck butt hair with sweat pants and a tight black t-shirt.

He stared at me wit as smirk of amusement . i breathed heavy and looked around the room where was i it was no where i knew of . i looked back at him and he was closer now

'' Get dressed'' she said to me i looked at him confused

'' not till you tell me where i am '' i said sternly

'' your in my Home i took you you mother didn't pay rent . And i need a wife and well i needed a pretty girl like you but you don't seem to happy now do you well suck it up my parents needed me to do this so oh well. You will cook clean be like your in love with me when with my parents and well if you don't do whats needed well then you'll end up like your mother '' a smirk came to his face '' and we both don't want that pretty face you go away soon am i right .''

i nodded it was bad what he did you my mother but i don't wanna die i need to do something with my life

He took hold of my chin surprising me making me look at him '' aw come on now speak '' i stayed silent i didn't to listen to every thing he said to me ''Speak!'' she yelled hitting me across the cheek. A cry of pain left my mouth i grabbed his hands trying to pull away but it didn't work ''Speak now!'' he yelled more i closed my eyes tears going down my cheeks He let go sighing walking away his back to me as he stopped moving my fingers through his hair . A knock came at the door i looked at the door confused who could it be

''Come in'' e said softly turning away to look at him then the door a blond guy came it . his blue eyes showed beautifully on his face happily ''Hi Teme!'' he said then looked at me '' oh teme... i know you made but why make her cry '' the guy sat down on the bed next to me wiping my tears away making my flinch pulling away a bit from him making him frown . '' Teme take better care look at her cheek you hit her didn't you you and your stupid anger issues . Sasuke looked at him then me

'' She didn't listen to me ''

''Well she not your slave!''

''Fine ill be nicer happy dope''

''Very'' A smile was on his face then looked at me '' trust me once you get to know him hes very nice one time i lost my w-''

'' Did you come here with a meaning or just to annoy me '' he said clearly upset as he scrubbed his face tiredly

'' Oh Hinata wants to have a party at are house and you get to come ! both of you !'' He said happily looking over at me

'' No im fine ''

''then maybe she would like to '' he turned and looked over at him '' I'm Naruto would you like to come meet my wife at a party i think you t would be great friends '' He said i looked over at Sasuke he did not look happy i shook my head no wrapping my arms around my belly but stopped as i did it hurt to badly

'' Oh Teme you out her so scared she wont even talk ''

''Wow if i go will you leave ''

''Nope''

Sasuke sighed upset''If we go will you leave now ''

''Yes! bye see you tonight '' he said waving running out of the room and house. i looked over at him we where going i didn't really getting freaked out from that look at looked down at hm lap i heard no move meant but felt him sit down on the bed then lightly better then before he lifted up my face holding my chin i looked up at him.

'' We're going to go I'm sorry for before now go get dressed. well find something to dress in ''

i looked at confused '' i don't have any cloths here'' i said softly he walked over unlocking the closet and left the room with out another .  
i silently go up seeing my closed oh my god boy it was huge it was perfect all those cloths shoes every thing she would need maybe to night would no be so bad but she didn't know any one that was he one and only problem.

* * *

Thank you all who read this means a lot to me well yay please tell me what you think of this and rate it yay new story once again i don't own Naruto but i also wish i did and next story will be up soon thank you love you ll byeee!


End file.
